


After a hard day's..... whatever

by TheFlagOfHeaven42



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically just a drabble I made because I wanted Derek to give Stiles a footrub, Fluff, Its too cute, and it escalated, cuteness, its cute, its sickening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlagOfHeaven42/pseuds/TheFlagOfHeaven42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is tired and stressed. And Derek... gives him some comfort. In a totally cute way. Not porn shhhhhh guys shush. Its just fluff. Maybe hurt comfort.. idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After a hard day's..... whatever

**Author's Note:**

> read at your own risk... seriously though its cute as heck

Stiles was tired.

Honestly he was so tired he felt that he could fall asleep for three weeks at the very least and still have the inclination for a quick nap once he woke up. He hadnt slept in about that long. And even then it had been sketchy. If he was forced to tell the truth he would have revealed that he hadnt slept right since the ice bath incident. And everything that had happened since then had only served to make it worse. Everyone just kept dying around him. Everything always seemed to get worse, never better... and Stiles was just tired. Still, he soldiered on. Never complained about how beaten down he was, never asked for a rest, and when he got frantic calls from the pack at one in the morning saying there was a witch or a harpee or a pack of very distressed and rabid gnomes he never said he couldnt make it. He always got up, and drove out to wherever the hell they were, with the quickly researched relevant information about how to dispose of the creature. Or at least contain it for long enough so they could try and reason with it. And when he got a report card back that was the worst he'd ever gotten before and he promised his dad he'd try harder, and study more, and get them back up, he did. He studied and did pack stuff and when they had breaks from fighting for their lives he always went along to the meetings and had a good time. Always acted like he was happy and he was getting better. He'd even learned how to lie to werewolves, control his heartbeat etc. So when he said he was fine, they all believed that he meant it. But he wasnt. He wasnt happy at all. He was tired. So tired. All he wanted to do was have a rest for once. Just a little break. He could even make do with just a couple hours sleep. But even when he was almost dead on his feet he still struggled to fall asleep... he ended up doing research for the pack or finishing projects until the sun rose just to avoid the nightmares. He didnt even make sense anymore, especially inside his own head.... it dissolved into madness within a few sentences. It was a tribute to his acting skills that he managed to keep everyone convinced he was sane. So in accordance with that he also took an active interest in drama and joined the school play, surprisingly scoring the lead role. So that was more work but he didnt really mind this time. At least when he was pretending to be someone else he wasnt being him for a little while. On the outside, on all fronts, everything was perfect.... but inside he was just... tired.

He'd just finished his shower, coming back into his room with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist in search for some clothes. His computer was already set up with about thirty different tabs of stuff he could be getting on with and he had a cup of coffee and a bottle of energy drink so he was pretty set for the rest of the night. Hopefully he would get the next three weeks homework done as well as make some important headway with his research on the chimera or whatever Derek had said was supposedly reported in a nearby town. He got changed into some sweats and a loose fitting t-shirt and walked over to sit at his desk.  
"Stiles I need your help with something." Stiles jumped and looked around. Speak of the devil, Derek had climbed in through the window. He never even locked the damn thing anymore. His room was like the Wolf Pack Headquarters... if they were a club of superheroes or the like.  
"Sure sourwolf what's up?" He asked. Derek walked into the room towards him and sat on the bed, looking at his computer screen. He sort of frowned at it, Stiles shrugged when he didnt say anything and turned back to it, unable to suppress a yawn as he began to read the article on the page at the time. He rubbed at his eye with the heel of his hand and suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and he was being turned to face a concerned looking werewolf.  
"When was the last time you took a break?" Derek asked curiously and Stiles chewed on his lip, shrugging.  
"Doesnt matter. What did you need help with? Because if you hadnt noticed I'm a little busy-woah woah what are you doing?" Derek had yanked his hand so that he would stand up and was manhandling him onto the bed.  
"Just shut up Stiles."

Stiles had learned by now that trying to reason with monosyllabic grumpy wolf men was a bad idea so he just turned his head to the side and glared at him. Derek ignored him however and went over to grab Stiles' towel off of the floor, rolling it up into a sausage and arranging it under Stiles' head.  
"Just relax. Just forget about all of that.. stuff, that you've been doing for one second and just relax." Derek muttered as he turned Stiles' head so that he was face down with the towel as a support. He pulled Stiles' arms down to lay flat at his sides with the palms facing up and straightened his legs out.  
"Follow my breathing." He commanded and put a hand flat on Stiles' back as he breathed in deeply, waiting for Stiles to do so and feeling it, then out, then in and out a few more times, building up a rhythm. "Now keep that up." He moved down and pulled the chair up, sitting by the side of the bed and taking one of Stiles' feet.  
"Hey! What are you doing? I'm ticklish Der!" He exclaimed and got a glare in response.  
"Keep breathing like I told you." He said and Stiles rolled his eyes, putting his head back down and building the rhythm back up. Derek fell silent also as he began to massage Stiles' feet. His rough yet warm, strong hands moving and pressing and working all of the pressure out of one and then the other foot. Stiles was surprised. It felt really good and his eyes fluttered closed as Derek worked, his fingers fluttering before falling still. Derek moved up to his legs, massaging, pressing and kneading, by the time he got up to Stiles' lower back Stiles had completely stopped moving, apart from the steady rise and fall of his back as he breathed.

Stiles was in paradise. He hadnt felt this relaxed in a very, very long time. And now Derek had picked him up, his body was limp as the wolf sat him down, facing the back of the chair, leaning on it with his head pillowed on the back. Derek sat back on the bed and pulled the chair between his legs as he began to massage his shoulders. Stiles' eyes once again twitched as Derek began to work out every single knot of tension and stress that had been building up inside him for so long. He felt clumsy, but not in the normal way. His limbs were so floppy and relaxed and his brain was humming with the effort of staying awake. He groaned a little as the wolf massaged out a particularly bit knot and Stiles pushed back into him. Derek hummed and nuzzled the back of his neck, pushing him back forwards, Stiles relaxed again and Derek obeyed the silent request, pressing harder on that particular spot. Stiles grinned blissfully and melted a little more into the back of the chair. Derek picked him up once again and lay him back on the bed, on his back this time. Be began to rub his chest, working on the front of his shoulders, picking up his arms and working out the tension in his joints. Stiles managed to drag his eyes open and look up at him. He was so gentle... firm, but gentle. And he went about things so methodically but Stiles could see the look on his face as he stroked his stomach in a particular way. He looked up at Stiles and his face was full of something.... something Stiles wasnt familiar with at all. He wondered... it almost looked like adoration, it was certainly how he used to look at Lydia. And it was how Scott had used to look at Allison. Allison. The name sent a jolt of pain through him and Derek frowned, seeing it. 

Stiles' body was more relaxed than it had ever been but his mind was still in torment, it was just a little fuzzy because of how outwardly good he felt. Derek watched him struggle for a moment before getting up, going over to the bag he'd brought with him that in his tiredness Stiles hadnt noticed before. He pulled something out and Stiles couldnt even turn his head to look at what it was. He couldnt even speak. He just wanted to sleep, his body was nearly there, but his mind was /making/ him cling onto that last shred of wakefulness. Derek walked over to his bed and showed him the thing.  
"Its a dream catcher." he told him and Stiles remembered seeing or hearing something about one once. "It catches your nightmares before they get to you and protects you from them. My older brother taught me how to make them." Derek said quietly, hanging it above Stiles' head. Then he got out a candle. "You smell like cinnamon you know..." he muttered, walking over and putting it on the windowsill. "We each have our own natural scents and yours is like.. cinnamon and snow.." he closed the window and locked it, setting the candle there and lighting it. "This is to protect you. If you have a candle on your windowsill the nightmares will pass over your bedroom and fly elsewhere. Its just to add to the dream catcher." he explained, walking back over to him. "I've been worried about you Stiles, we all have. We know you act fine... and /I/ know you've learned how to lie to them. But I can see it in your eyes. I know when someone's breaking apart. And I want to help you, if only you'll let me. And you can start by getting a good night's sleep.

A tear appeared in the corner of his eye and rolled down his cheek as Stiles looked up at him. He wanted this. He wanted someone to help him, wanted someone to realise... see through the mask and tell him how to make things better. And here Derek was, so perfect, acting like he cared.. maybe he did care, there was that look again as the older man reached down to brush the tear from his face and pull up the blankets, tucking him in as Stiles took a deep breath and finally allowed himself to relax his mind, and his heart, as well as his body.  
"I'll be right here Stiles. I'll watch over you and keep you safe from everything. All you have to do is let yourself sleep." Derek told him, shutting his computer down and turning Stiles' phone off so that he wouldnt be disturbed under any circumstances. Stiles watched him with disinterest as he could already feel himself slipping, so grateful for what the wolf was doing for him but unable to vocalise his thanks. He simply let his eyes close as his vision faded and sleep claimed him for the first time in way too long. 

Nothing disturbed him, he had no nightmares... and by the time the morning sun filtered into his room through the window and landed on his face he was so well rested he felt like he could defeat the Alpha pack all over again, this time single handed. He blinked his eyes open when his alarm told him it was time for school and he reached over to shut it off. Sitting up and taking stock of his body he realised that he felt really good. His muscles and joints no longer screamed and protested when he moved, instead they complied and he couldnt help but smile as he looked around, suddenly remembering Derek.... however the man in question was nowhere to be found. The candle had burnt out on his windowsill and Stiles got up, walking over to it. There was a box beside it full of identical candles... Stiles looked over to see the dream catcher was still in its place. There was this smell. He wandered downstairs and there on the counter was a plate of pancakes and syrup with a note beside it with a rose drawn under his name written in flowing script that Stiles was very surprised came from Derek.

Good morning Stiles. I hope you had a good sleep, you looked like you were having nice dreams. I've left you candles, so if you like you can light them to keep the nightmares away. I'll get you more when you run out. Just let me know. I've also made you breakfast. Its important. More so than other meals apparently... or whatever. So eat it. And the pack meeting for tonight has been cancelled... so you can have the night off. No using it to do homework or research. I'll come check up on you at seven.. unless the candle is lit which means you've decided to have an early night. Which I think would be wise to be honest. If you need me text me... um... that's really all I can think of. Have a good day. Derek

Stiles' eyes welled up a little and he wiped at them quickly, stupid.. getting so sentimental about a growly wolf who'd climbed his window like a prince and given him a massage and was responsible for the first good night's sleep he'd had in months..... he smiled as he sat down and began to eat. Stupid sourwolf... making his heart leap in his chest every time he thought about him. Stupid perfect Derek Hale. 

And in that moment, thinking about Derek coming to visit him later... Stiles wasnt tired.


End file.
